A Romantic Crisis
by Madame Baggio
Summary: What do you do when you have a crush on your brother's best friend? And what if he's also your friend? What if he freaking bites your lip after giving you a cupcake? Sansa Stark is panicking and it's all Jon Snow's fault. Prequel to "A Family Crisis"


**Notes: Hey! It took me forever, but I'm here.**

 **This is the prequel to "A Family Crisis". Or how Jon and Sansa got together.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Sansa Stark had been a very girly little girl. She wanted to be a princess; she loved unicorns and fairies, cupcakes and rainbows. She wore pink and danced ballet and baked cookies.

Catelyn was beside herself with such an adorable daughter and Ned was a proud dad, who called his daughter "princess" every night at bedtime, before kissing her forehead.

As Sansa started to grow she kept the whole girly thing in her life. After she passed the phase in which she thought boys were gross, she started dreaming about prince charming, a spring wedding and happily ever after.

She had a list of attributes for the perfect boyfriend and she knew what type of guy she wanted. Sansa imagined a million times how it would be to find this boy, dreamed of sunset kisses, rainy kisses and of everything sweet and gentle.

Then… Life happened.

For such a romantic Sansa had the worst taste in men. It was bloody ridiculous.

First, there was Joffrey, her first boyfriend, back in senior school. He was everything she'd wanted back then: handsome, rich, well educated; he was like a prince.

Only… He wasn't.

Joffrey was a piece of shit. Unfortunately it took too long for Sansa to see what everybody else could see. It actually took him slapping her in front of his friends for her to understand. She had forgiven his cruel words, the way he spoke about her family –even though she shouldn't have – and how he tried to mold her to his taste.

The slap she couldn't forgive.

So it was goodbye, Joffrey.

She had a brief thing with Willas Tryel, Margaery's brother, but it never went very far. She'd also rather not talk about that creep Petyr Baelish, who was her teacher on her last year and tried to manipulate her.

Then she went to college and fell head first for another piece of shit: Harry Hardying.

Harry was different from Joffrey, that's for sure. He wasn't deliberately cruel, he was a sexist pig, that's it. He wanted her to be by his side whenever he "needed" her, being pretty, or having sex; and when he wanted to be alone, she had to be a good girl and wait for him at home.

After Harry –and a frightening encounter with Ramsay Bolton, the fucking psycho –Sansa had sworn off guys and this whole romance bullshit.

No more love stories, no more sunset kisses and no more fucking clichés.

God, she hated clichés.

And what was she right now?

A fucking cliché!

Why? Because she had gone ahead and fell in love with her brother's best friend.

God, this was ridiculous.

Why?

Actually, she did know why, and –in her defense- it wasn't like she had a long time crush on the guy. Those stupid feelings were brand new.

As opposed to her siblings Sansa had never been particularly close to Jon Snow. They all saw him as a brother and she only saw him as Robb's best friend.

She wasn't really mean to him, just indifferent. Jon was a bit of weirdo, always brooding, looking like someone had kicked his puppy or like he needed to be fed a sandwich.

Yes, she could admit that she had admired his form in school, but that was only because Robb had all but forced him to join the rugby team during their years at Senior School and he had started to get a pretty great shape. However, this was a platonic admiration. He looked good, she acknowledged that.

So, she didn't have a crush on him during senior school and she didn't get jealous over whoever he dated at the time.

Jon was Jon and that was all that Sansa saw.

Curiously, it was Harry who changed that.

She was home for Christmas when she saw a picture that made her stomach turn. Harry was at some party with two girls sitting on his lap; the subtitle to the picture said, "Enjoying being a single man."

Most his friends had given "likes" to it, laughing that his "shackles" had been removed.

Sansa couldn't believe that he was doing that; it was downright disrespectful, almost cruel. If Harry didn't want to date anymore he could have just broken up with her.

She called him, decided to get an explanation. Harry made himself the victim as he called her crazy, controlling and paranoid, he said she didn't trust him and was chocking him, and that there was nothing wrong with the picture.

Sansa had thrown her phone across the room, hidden her face in the pillow and cried. That was how Jon found her, 30 minutes later.

Poor guy. He had only gone there to call her for dinner –he was also staying there –but he sat down and listened to her until Arya came looking for them.

They became friends after that.

Jon was so fucking caring and generous. He was a great listener and his advice was amazingly insightful.

Slowly they started to get closer and closer: friends, drinking buddies, shopping companions –poor Jon, he was a true hero.

Cue in an inappropriate crush.

Sansa felt like screaming.

She tried to fight it, she really did. She was sure that Jon saw her only as an annoying little sister.

She was being ridiculous. This was ridiculous.

"You are ridiculous." Margaery informed her, rolling her beautiful eyes. "No straight guy goes shopping with a woman if he doesn't have every intention of fucking her."

"Jon isn't like that!" Sansa defended automatically.

Margaery snickered. "Keep telling yourself that." She put her sunglasses back on. "Just seduce the man already. You'll see I'm right then."

The thing was, even though Sansa liked this idea, she had no idea of how to do it. Margaery had some ideas, but Sansa refused to dress something ridiculously short in front of him or make him jealous.

She wasn't 15, for fuck's sake.

She was going to be mature about this and maturely pretend that she felt nothing until it passed.

It was a very adult decision.

It was! It was a solid plan and she had every intention of sticking to it.

If it failed completely it was Jon's fault and nobody else's!

Lord, talk about embarrassing.

She had just finished the last test of that year at the University and was considering spending the whole day under her blankets when her doorbell rang.

Sansa considered staying right where she was, but years of being the polite and well-mannered girl couldn't be ignored. She got up from the bed, still in her pajamas and half walked, half stumbled to the door.

When she pulled it open she had not expected to find Jon on the other side, but he was there anyway.

Sansa wished she had the strength to close the door on his face –his ridiculously handsome face –and run back to hide under her covers. However, this was Jon Snow, wearing jeans, a leather jacket, a freaking wool scarf, with his head a mess of dark curls and a smile on his lips.

What sane woman would close the door?

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Jon asked embarrassed.

"No." She replied quickly. "I was just being lazy."

"You have the right to be lazy sometimes." He smiled at her.

Sansa finally recovered her senses enough to realize they were still standing by her door. "Come in."

Jon entered her apartment and she noticed the pink box in his hand.

"Are those…"

"Ridiculously expensive cupcakes?" Jon finished for her. "Yes, I bought them for you. I figured you deserved them, since you finished your tests."

He offered her the box and Sansa almost cried at his thoughtfulness. Why did he have to be so amazing?

She went to sit on her couch, while Jon left his jacket and scarf on the hooks by the door. She opened the lid and saw four heavily frosted and decorated cupcakes.

"These are really great, Jon." She giggled. "Want one?"

"No, thanks." He sat by her. "If diabetes has a face… That's it." He indicated the pink cupcake she selected.

She showed him her tongue. "More for me."

God, those cupcakes were overpriced, but they were amazing.

Jon started chuckling and Sansa turned to him confused. "What?"

"You have frosting all over your face." He informed, a fond smile on his face.

Sansa felt her whole face getting red. "Oh my god! Where?" That was what she got for trying to bite the whole thing.

"Here. Let me help you." Jon stretched his arm and brushed his thumb against the tip of her nose.

Sansa was still feeling pretty embarrassed –what was she? A child? –but those feelings took a turn when Jon brought his thumb to his mouth.

Sansa was almost certain she had an orgasm.

Jon was looking at her in a way she couldn't explain. It was… Different. It was like he was seeing her for the very first time. He stretched his arm again, but this time he was closer than before and Sansa didn't remember moving at all.

His thumb brushed her chin and he once again brought it to his mouth.

"Done?" She asked breathless.

"Just a bit more." Was she crazy or had his voice gone all husky?

Okay, there were getting closer somehow and Sansa had no idea of how, because, this time, when Jon reached for her he barely had to stretch his arm. His thumb grazed the curve of her lower lip ridiculously slow.

After everything that had happened to her, Sansa had started to believe that whole sparks and fireworks thing was a lie. But the way this simple touch radiated through her body…

Time must be working slower than normal, because Jon's thumb hadn't even reached the middle of her lip when Sansa decided to say something. "Stop stealing my frosting."

Stop stealing her frost? STOP STEALING HER FROST? Oh Lord, she was pathetic. Who said things like that?

She did apparently.

"No." Jon said simply. "It's sweeter than I thought. Now I want a bite." He spoke the whole time looking at her lips.

Sansa wasn't sure when he moved. She just knew that one moment they weren't kissing and the next they were.

Not exactly kissing. Actually it was way hotter than that. Jon had bitten –bitten –her lower lip and sucked it gently and Sansa felt it all the way down to her toes.

She forgot how to breathe and she was pretty sure her heart forgot how to beat for a second.

Jon let go of her lip and Sansa… Well, she jumped on him. Like… Literally.

She gave him no warning, or time to brace himself. She just put her arms around his neck and kissed the hell out of him.

In her defense, he did start it with the whole lip-biting thing, and her reaction was completely justified.

At least she tried to see that way later, when she felt so absolutely humiliated by the way she threw herself at him.

In fact, it was so strong –was she that desperate? – that he fell on his back, against the couch's arm, and she was sprawled on top of him. She kissed him, her mouth opened over his, her teeth tugging at his lips.

Their position was very uncomfortable, but she didn't even think of stopping; not when he was kissing her back, his hands traveling up and down her back, never going too low.

Then she did the most stupid thing ever: she stopped. She paused the kiss, just for a second, just to catch her breath, but Jon had opened her eyes, and so had she.

It was like being dosed with a full bucket of icy water.

She could see the moment he realized exactly what they were doing, his expression going quickly from shock to panic.

Sansa scrambled off him to her feet so fast she almost fell. Jon also got up quickly, looking like he had no idea of what he should do that moment.

So, he made it worse by speaking.

"Sansa, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Well, that was just great. He regretted kissing her, seconds after doing it. All she could think about was how his lips looked swollen and pink from the kissing, how she could feel her face sensitive from where his beard had scratched hers and he'd said sorry.

This was terrible.

"It's okay." She said, her voice tremulous. "I just remembered I have some things to do…"

She just wanted him to go, that was all, because this was awkward and embarrassing.

"Yes, of course." Jon jumped at her words and she thought she couldn't hurt worse than she did, but she was wrong. "I'll just…" He pointed at the door.

He was so obviously shaken and uncomfortable with the whole thing that Sansa couldn't even begrudge the fact that he wanted to leave this fast. She kind of wanted him gone as well.

"Yeah, sure. Call me later." She gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah, I will."

She didn't think he would, but she smiled at him anyway and watched him go so fast, he actually left his scarf behind.

Once the door closed behind him, Sansa fell on the couch. She noted absentmindedly that she had sat on the forgotten cupcake.

This day really sucked.

XxX

Jon Snow was the worst friend ever.

He truly was.

Not only to Sansa, but also to Robb and the whole family. You don't lust after your best friend's little sister, even though it wasn't just lust, and you sure as fuck didn't kiss her like that.

He had bitten her lip!

Sansa must have thought he was some kind of pervert or something. This was such a mess.

He should have kept his distance. The moment he realized he was feeling differently towards Sansa he should have stayed away.

Theon used to say that every boy (or man) at some point had had a crush on Sansa Stark. Theon himself had no shame in admitting to anyone –Robb included –that he had a serious crush on the oldest Stark girl when she was around 15.

Robb would bark at his friend to shut up and proclaim Sansa too smart to ever fall for Theon's tricks.

However, Jon knew that Theon was right. Jon had had a crush on Sansa too, when she was 17.

He never opened his mouth about it to anyone –much less Robb. He felt silly for thinking about her at all, because Sansa was going out with Joffrey Baratheon then and he was a rich boy from an influential family. Jon was aware that Sansa barely knew he existed outside of being Robb's best friend.

Crushes are crushes and eventually they go away, just like that.

Now… He wasn't so sure if his crush on her had truly faded at the time or just remained asleep until this moment.

He never expected them to become friends, much less after so many years of knowing each other, but he loved it. Sansa was crazy smart, funny and charming.

She was the whole package.

"Oy, why are you brooding so much, Snow?" Tormund demanded.

Jon sighed. "Nothing."

Edd and Davos traded looks, but it was the older man that spoke. "Come on, Jon. You're even quieter than usual."

Jon had studied to be a civil engineer and he was currently working on a construction site with those men. They were all good men and they'd become quick friends.

Which made them very nosy.

"I did something stupid." He admitted.

"You?" Edd asked incredulous. "I find that hard to believe."

"I kissed my best friend's sister." He informed them.

Edd made a face. "Big brother is overprotective?"

"A lot." Jon sighed. "And I understand it, Sansa is…" He sighed again.

"Wow." Tormund looked amused. "You got it bad, Snow."

"Shut up." Jon grumbled.

"Right… But what happened exactly?" Davos wanted to know.

Jon gave a simple explanation of the day before, editing the most explicit details –like the part where he bit her.

"I don't see the problem here." Tormund declared. "She kissed you back."

Jon opened his mouth to deny it, but then, for the first time, he allowed himself to think about it. He had spent the whole day martyring himself and never considered that.

She had kissed him back.

Sansa had kissed him.

"Oh."

The three other man traded looks again. "You just realized that, didn't you?" Edd asked.

"I… I guess so."

Tormund rolled his eyes so hard that Jon worried they were going to fall off. "What's wrong with you, boy? Girl kisses you, you kiss her back, and –like a gentleman –carry her to her room to fuck her."

"Hey." Jon's look was full of warning.

Tormund just snorted. "Stop being a pussy, Snow."

"Robb's going to kill me." Jon predicted.

"His sister is a big girl, Jon." Davos said patiently. "I'm sure she can make her own choices."

"But what if…"

"Snow!" Edd barked. "Stop stalling. Call the girl!"

XxX

"I'm so stupid, Marge. Why did I do something so stupid?"

Margaery rolled her eyes. She let Sansa vent for another minute as she watched the girl in front of her paint her nails. She really liked this shade of red.

"Are you done?" She asked Sansa.

"What do I do?" Sansa wanted to know.

Margaery rolled her eyes again, happy that her friend couldn't see her, since she was on the other side of the line.

Mary, the girl doing her nails, gave Marge a sympathetic smile.

"Fuck him, I hope."

"MARGAERY!"

"Sansa, he bit you." Margaery reminded her. "Do you have any idea how hot that sounds?"

"But…"

"Sansa Stark, you either call that boy, tell him you want to fuck him, marry him –whatever –or I swear I gonna lock you two in a room and only let you out after you fucked."

There was a prolonged silence from the other side, while Mary looked pretty impressed by Margaery's threat.

"Sansa darling, are you still there?" Margaery asked.

"Yeah." It was weak, but it'd do.

"Great. Hang up, call Jon. Get laid."

"Ok…"

Margaery was feeling pretty satisfied with herself right now.

XxX

"Jon."

"Sansa."

Silence from both sides.

"Is this a good moment to talk?"

"Yes, I just got home."

"Good." Silence. "So…"

"I think we need to talk, Jon."

"You're right. Can we… Let's have dinner."

"Tonight?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok… Are we… Are we ok, Jon?"

"Of course! We just… I really think we should talk."

"You're right."

Silence again.

"So… Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Wanna come over?"

"Better if you come here. If I go to your house we'll eat pizza again."

"What's wrong with pizza?"

"No pizza in the middle of the week, Jon. That's the rule, remember?"

"How can I forget? Your place then."

"See you tomorrow."

"See you, Sans."

XxX

Sansa was in total control of herself. This wasn't different from all the other times Jon had come over to have dinner with her.

They'd done it a thousand times.

They had never kissed before, but dinner, sure.

Sansa had taken a serious decision: –a very serious one –they needed to talk about it. It'd be terribly awkward, probably a bit humiliating, but it'd be fine in the end. Jon was a nice guy, so he'd never make her feel bad about something like that.

She just wanted to talk about it because she was scared that –if they didn't –they'd grow apart. She preferred a thousand awkward conversations than losing Jon's friendship.

Yes, she had heard what Margaery had said, but… She was still worried.

Sure, Jon had bitten her first –she was never getting over that –but he was the one that said sorry and that he shouldn't have done it; so she was confused.

She wanted to believe that Jon didn't see her as Robb's little sister, but it was a bit difficult when he said shit like that.

Why dating had to be so difficult?

Not that she was dating Jon. Or that she thought they were going to date. It was just the general idea of dating.

She was pretty sure Jon would never want to date her. She was way different from his other girlfriends. She was almost sure she wasn't his type.

Lip-biting excluded.

She could be mature. This was going to work out very well. She knew.

The doorbell rang.

Oh heavens…

XxX

Jon took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell. It was just dinner with Sansa, they've done it a thousand times before.

But they'd never kissed before.

He needed to make things right between them, which meant doing whatever she wanted. He was willing to pretend nothing ever happened if it was what she wanted, he just didn't want them to become strangers.

Jon could handle anything but that.

The door opened, revealing Sansa. "Hey." She smiled at him, but her smile was tremulous, like she wasn't sure of anything. "Come in."

Jon entered and showed her the ice cream he had in his hand. "I brought dessert."

"Great." Her smile was a bit more sincere now. "Come to kitchen. I have to put the casserole in the oven."

Jon followed her silently to the kitchen, then put the ice cream in the freezer. "Sansa…"

She turned to him, the casserole on her hands. "Hum?"

Jon took the thing from her and put it on the counter. "I…" He took a deep breath. "Are we okay?"

Sansa opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened again. "You mean after you bit me?" She offered a bit dryly.

Jon cleared his throat again. "Something like that."

Sansa crossed her arms. "Why did you do it?"

Jon could give her a thousand different answers; he could lie, he could give the answer he thought she wanted to hear, he could protect himself.

However, now, standing in front of her, he only wanted to say the truth. So he did.

"Because I've wanted to do that for a long time." He replied honestly.

Sansa's arms went slack and she looked perplexed. Jon wasn't sure if it was a good sign.

"Sansa, I…" Lord, this was hard. "I'd never do anything to jeopardize our friendship, you know that, so if what I did was…"

He never got to finish that thought, because Sansa just grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled his mouth to hers.

She was kissing him.

Sansa Stark -The Sansa Stark -was kissing him! Again! She pulled him to her, she covered his mouth with hers.

Jon was in Heaven.

He kissed her back, pouring all his feelings into it. He sucked at speaking about what he felt, the words never came to him; he hoped that Sansa could understand him like this, that she could feel his love.

The kiss slowed, until they finally stopped. Jon cradled Sansa's face between his hands, not letting her go too far. He dropped his forehead against her and gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

"If it's a dream…" He murmured. "I don't want to wake up."

Sansa giggled breathlessly. "I'm glad you bit me."

Jon groaned. "I wasn't planning on that…"

She cut him with a short kiss. "It was hot." She admitted. "Seriously hot. And there was I thinking you didn't see me as a girl at all."

Jon stepped back -just enough to be able to look into her eyes -and frowned. "Didn't see you as a girl?" He snorted. "I'm quite aware of the fact that you're female.'

She slapped his shoulder." I thought you pictured me as Robb's annoying sister." She clarified.

"I tried to convince myself that was the case." He admitted with a grimace. "I tried to think of you as Robb's little sister, so I wouldn't have to think about all the things I imagined…" He cut himself and cleared his throat.

Sansa arched a brow. "You imagined…" She prodded.

"Doing to you." He finished.

"Oh…" Sansa bit her lower lip. "How detailed was your imagination?"

Jon looked at her with interest. "Very detailed. Explicit, actually."

"Is that so?" She hummed.

Jon just nodded, fighting off a smirk.

"I think we should discuss that in detail." Sansa concluded.

"I agree. But first…" He took a deep breath. "This… Us… I want it to be for real."

"Me too." She agreed, giving him a peck on the lips.

"So, before any of those detailed fantasies… How about dinner?"

Sansa groaned. "You seriously wanna take me out for dinner first?"

"I insist on a proper date." He spoke solemnly. "I'm not an easy guy, you know?"

Sansa slapped his shoulder. "Not funny."

"Date?" He offered, his hand touching her face.

"Date."

They shared another kiss, then Sansa pulled back. "How are we going to tell Robb?"

"Oh fuck."

* * *

 **Notes: Feelings?**


End file.
